SSBB Boarding House
by Surein
Summary: What happens when the characters of SSBB ARN'T beating each other up? They hang out in the lodging grounds, of course! -- Currently a series of short stories about what goes on in and around the boarding house. May Develop Plot
1. Mornings

The rising sun was chasing away the shadows cast by the night prior, and all was peaceful. However, The Smash Bros Brawl Boarding House, located to the east of the Smash Bros Brawl arena, was in a little disarray.

"Goddammit Marth! Stop borrowing my pants!" Ike roared, the sound of his voice echoing all the way to the Cafeteria.

"Looks like there at it again." Peach sighed, taking a sip of her tea. Zelda nodded in acknowledgement while taking a bit of her croissant. Zelda and Peach were down in the SBB dorms cafeteria eating breakfast. "Someone should really do something about those to." Peach added.

"I agree." Samus said, nodding. She was reading the Daily Brawl, the local newspaper. They were all dressed in casual outfits, because there would be no tournament going on for a while.

Back up in room 1, Ike was giving Marth a lecture about pants borrowing. "Come on, this is the fourth time! Get your own dang pants!" He said, yanking away a pair of jeans from Marth, who was standing there with his shirt and boxers.

"But Ike, mine are in the wash, I don't have any to wear." Marth said, opening an empty drawer from his dresser and pointing Ikes attention to it.

Ike, frustrated with Marth, threw the pants at him. "Fine, But this is the LAST TIME!" He said, storming out of the room.

"Thank you!" Marth called to him as he slammed the door shut. Smiling to himself, Marth continued to get ready for the morning.

A one door over and one door across, in room 4, Toon Link attempted to wake normal Link. He prodded Links cheek with his finger, and Link just mumbled and turned over. "Link… Link, get up." He said in his childish voice. When Link didn't respond, Toon Link smacked his hand down onto Links cheek and yelled, "WAKE UP, LINK!"

Link shot up, knocking Toon Link onto his back. "Hiyaaaaa!" He shouted at no one in particular, in his infamous battle cry. "Oh wait... Not battle... Right..." He said sleepily, and rubbed his eyes. His golden hair was ruffled from sleep, and his blue eyes were droopy.

"It's time for breakfast!" Toon Link said cheerily after picking himself up. "You don't want to miss it again, do you?" He asked, and made his way for the door.

"Right, right." Link yawed and pulled himself out of bed, and ambled over to his dresser. He pulled out a casual green outfit that matched his green boxers.

Toon Link ran into Pit and Red (Pokemon Trainer) in the hallway. Pit was wearing a white T-shirt with gold laurel leafs on it, while Red was wearing the usual outfit he always wore. "Hey Pit, Hi Red!" Toon Link said as he ran past them to the cafeteria.

"The kids are lively in the morning, aren't they? Especially Little Link." Pit mentioned as Toon Link disappeared down the hallway.

Red nodded, "He's not much like the regular Link." Red agreed. They made their way to the cafeteria and grabbed some plastic trays and started serving themselves. When they chose a table, Red looked around the room to see who was already out. Ike was sitting with Jigglypuff and Pikachu, while the girls were sitting at another table, and Mario and Luigi were hanging out at yet another table.

Link and Marth had met in the hallway and were entering the cafeteria, while Ness and Lucas scrambled in after them. Things were beginning to get crowded.

One might think that the cafeteria could hold no more people, but soon Yoshi ambles in with Kirby riding atop his back. Not long after, Nana and Popo come frolicking in, with Falco and Fox not far behind.

Peach, Zelda, and Samus had finished up there breakfast and were beggining to head out of the dorms. Just as they left the cafeteria, Donky Kong and Diddy Kong came in, and after they grabbed their food, they began monkeying around. _(Lame Pun Intended)_

The cafeteria was alive with chatter and movement. Pit and Red moved to go sit with Marth and Ike, because Pikachu and Jigglypuff had left to go play some game outside the boarding house. They chatted about the previous tournament, and the upcoming one.

_(Recently Added)_

King DeDeDe stood outside the cafateria, tapping his foot impateintly as Bowser paced back and forth with a nervous look on his face. "I don't know if I should go in... I'm not liked by many people, but I'm not a bad guy, either! Just because I've done a few bad things dosen't mean I'm a bad person... does it?" Bowser asked King De, almost like a little kid.

King De sighed, "You go through this _every morning_, its O.K, no one hats you." He grumbled. King De usualy missed out on the best food because Bowser always lagged behind. Bowser nodded unceartantly and followed King De inside the cafateria.

As Toon Link and Link were heading out of the cafateria, they passed a slowly moving brown box. Link chuckled at the sight of Snake's box, because Snake wasen't really a people person and tried to hide himself in his box, but that only made him stand out more than usual.

Upstairs, in room 6, Wario was huddles over a desk laughing menachly at somthing he had drawn. Gannondorf, was leaving the room and he heard Wario's evil chuckling, "Up to somthing again, Wario? Whatever it is, count me in!" He said, and left to go eat. Wario simply nodded and picked up a pencil and continued to write upon the large sheet of paper on his desk, mumbling to himself.

**_(This may get a little confusing, but this is most likely going to be the only jumbled chapter, after this each chapter will focus on a single (maybe two) character(s)._**


	2. Room Arrangements

**This is the layout for the SSBB Boarding house. It consists of two floors, A small bathroom in each room, a cafateria in the center downstairs, and a lounge in the center upstairs. _(Things are likely to change._**

**West Side, bottom floor.**

R1. Marth, Ike

R2. Pokemon Trainer, Pit

R3. Mario, Luigi

R4. Link, Toon Link

**West Side, Top Floor**

R5. Falco, Fox

R6. Wario, Gannondorf,

R7. King DEDEDE, Bowser

R8. Donky Kong, Diddy Kong

**_East Side, Bottom Floor_**

R9. Wolf, Snake

R10. Ness, Lucas

Knight, Olimar

R12. Sonic, Lucario

**_East side, Top floor._**

R13. Zelda, Peach, Samus

R14. Pikachu, Jigglypuff

R15. Yoshi, Kirby

R16. Nana, Popo (Ice Climbers)

_**'Other (Most Likely a special room, or a shed, or somthing)**_

R ? Mr Game n' Watch, R.O.B


End file.
